Major Wounds
Cause: Threadfall, broken bones, flights and fights. Symptoms: Ichor may be pooling from severed arteries and veins (usually veins: arteries are generally too deep). Rider and Dragon will be distressed to varying degrees. Silvery muscle will be easily visible. Treatment: #Ask a Gold to dampen the pain and still the movement. Involve the Rider. Ask the Rider for details of the injury. If this is the result of a mating flight, make sure you start handing the Rider skins of wine. Take control of the situation, but never forget to ask a Rider first for permission to approach their lifemate: big Dragon, in pain, equals a dangerous combination. #If wound has become dirty, clean thoroughly, but quickly with Redwort solution. #Slather with Numbweed. Remove any dirt, foreign articles etc. with forceps. #If ichoring has not stopped, apply a pressure bandage to the wound. A pressure bandage is merely a pad of bandaging material that is applied over the wound and pressed tightly in place. If this soaks through, it should not be removed; instead, a second bandage should be applied on top of the first. In most cases, this will be enough to stop ichoring. #If ichoring is severe and does not respond to a pressure bandage, or if ichor is gushing and spurting from a wound, stronger measures are needed. Apply pressure to the vessel feeding blood to the area if possible. This may entail having an assistant physically clasp the vessel and stopping ichor from escaping in such large quantities. If not, quickly (time is of the essence here), use surgical clamps to restrict the flow or loss of ichor. #The vessel then needs to be sutured to the severed end as quickly as possible (see ''Suturing ''for more details). The longer the tissue is without ichor the less healthy it will become. However, this is no excuse for rushing and making mistakes! #Remove the clamps slowly, check for any formation of ichor. You may have to clear some of the Numbweed away with oil-soaked pads to see clearly. #Reapply Numbweed. #Suture any wounded muscle together and then finally the hide. #Apply more Numbweed Recovery: Severe wounds are likely to keep the Dragon out of the air for several sevendays. Obviously, if the injury is in a place that would be exacerbated, such as under the straps, on the wingsails, they will need to rest longer. It is important during this time to replace lost fluid by making sure the Dragon drinks. If the amount of ichor lost is great, then a transfusion may become necessary (see ''Transfusions for further details''). A wound that has been stitched needs to be kept moist to avoid further scarring. Stitches should be removed by a Dragonhealer approximately a sevenday after they have been placed (see ''Suturing for further details''). Generally when the Dragon begins to complain of itching, sufficient healing has taken place to allow the suture removal. Other Pages [ Minor Wounds | Major Wounds | Dehydration ] [ Transfusions | Dried Out Cartilages | Suturing ] Category:Dragonhealing Category:Healer Hall